


Foot Patrol

by bookwrm130



Series: The Police Officer and The School Teacher [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Police Officer Sara Lance, School Teacher Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: As terrible as foot patrol can be in this humid spring day, there's one bright shining spot that helps Officer Sara Lance get through her day: School Teacher Ava Sharpe. Now if only Sara can stop turning into a blubbering mess and ask her out already.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: The Police Officer and The School Teacher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764592
Comments: 15
Kudos: 191





	Foot Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> I have feelings about Police Officer Lance and School Teacher Ava Sharpe. Hoo boy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything I know about how the police works come from watching B99 and quick Google searches so apologies if there are any mistakes.

“Officer Lance!”

“Ms. Sharpe!”

“Still on foot patrol, I see.”

“Of course, need to make sure the little ones are safe,” Sara said, ruffling the hair of the little boy holding on to his teacher’s hands. 

“Well, thank you, Officer Lance. Students, what do we say to the kind police officer?”

“Thank you, Officer Lance!” The children said in unison.

Sara bent over to address the class. “You’re welcome, kids.” She stood up and smiled at Ava, who smiled back. Sara was desperately trying to think of something to say to Ava so that she can keep this conversation going for a little bit longer. What she ended up doing was just staring and smiling at the gorgeous teacher with long, flowing blonde hair. Until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

“Um, I think one of your kids there is trying to get your attention.” Sara pointed to one of the children behind Ava who was vigorously waving his hand. 

“Oh,” Ava did a little jump and turned around. “Yes, what is it, James?”

As Ava addressed her student, Sara can’t help but look at Ava’s butt in that pantsuit, a look that didn’t go unnoticed by her partner, Mark.

“So this is why you were pissed at me for being 5 minutes late.”

“Shut up, Perez,” Sara whispered and elbowed her partner.

Ava stood back up and turned back towards Sara. “Looks like we have to cut this trip short. It was good to see you, Officer Lance, Officer Perez.”

“Same here, Miss Sharpe,” Sara answered. Mark nodded in reply.

As Miss Ava Sharpe and her brood of children walked away, Mark remarked “you should ask her out.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“She clearly likes you. She practically ignored her students to talk to you and she didn’t even acknowledge my existence. Me, the dashingly handsome Mark Perez.” Mark waved his hand in front of him.

“You’re not that handsome,” Sara scoffed.

“Hey, you hit this once,” he reminded her.

“And I regret it every single day,” she rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

“Lance, why are you doing foot patrol?”

Sara looked up from the paperwork she was doing. Her commanding officer, Sergeant Wahlberg, was standing over her desk. “What do you mean, sir?”

“I thought you hated doing foot patrol.”

“No, I don’t,” she scoffed.

“Foot patrol is useless, it’s not going to make me detective.”

“Hm?”

Wahlberg picked up the frame on Sara’s desk. It was a picture of Sara and her father, Captain Quentin Lance. “Isn’t that what you told me the first week you were here? That you wanted to prove your father wrong and rise up the rank as fast as possible?”

“I… might have seen the error of my ways, sir.”

“Hm.” Wahlberg put the picture back down. “I’m taking you off foot patrol. Starting tomorrow you’ll be helping out Detective Smith with her case.”

Sara’s face lit up. It’s been months since she did anything other than patrolling and paperwork.

“Just don’t punch any other officers in the face, Lance,” Wahlberg warned, “no matter how much of a racist douchebag they are. I might not be able to help you out next time”

Sara at least had the decency to look somewhat sheepish. “Yes, sir.”

She can finally work a case. No more long walks in the hot sun, no more writing up random drunks, no more making nice talks with people in the neighborhood. No more…

“Sergeant Wahlberg, can I have one more day on foot patrol?”

Wahlberg twisted his face in confusion. “Why?”

“Um, well, I just, uh…” Sara scratched the back of her neck. How should Sara explain to her commanding officer that she wanted to say goodbye to the school teacher she sees during her patrol walk?

“You are a piece of work. Fine, one more day. But Smith really wants your help, so I need you there ASAP.”

Sara smiled brightly. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

“Hello, Officer Lance.”

“Hello, Miss Sharpe.”

“I see you’re doing patrol as usual.”

“Yes, yes I am.” 

The two women just smiled at each other, until Sara felt a jab at her side. Sara looked at her partner, Mark, who’s subtly gesturing towards Ava.

“Uh, how are the children doing?” Sara asked. Mark rolled his eyes next to her.

“Very good, and very safe, thanks to you, Officer Lance.” Ava heard someone clearing their throat. “And Officer Perez, of course.”

The two women went back to staring and smiling at each other. Mark couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. What happened to his partner?

The girl holding Ava’s hand tugged at her teacher, drawing her attention away from Sara. “Well, I gotta go, the children need to get back in class. I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you soon.”

Ava waved her free hand and started to lead her class back to school.

“Lance, you lovesick fool, what are you, 12?” Mark said.

“What?”

“You’re not walking this beat anymore, remember?” Mark reminded her.

The past 5 minutes suddenly came rushing back to her and Sara’s eyes opened wide in realization. “Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit. What do I do, Perez?”

“Ugh, go after her, Lance,” Mark said. He shoved her towards the retreating class and their teacher and yelled “Miss Sharpe!”

Ava turned around to see Officer Perez pointing at a stumbling Officer Lance who’s making her way towards her.

“Is something wrong, Officer?” Ava tilted her head in concern.

“What, no, no everything is great, actually.” Fuck, why is this so hard, Sara thought.

Sara took a deep breath. “I forgot to tell you that today is actually my last day patrolling here. I’m helping out with a case tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s great…” Ava said, her voice tinged with a bit of sadness. Or did Sara just imagined it? “Well, I’ll miss our brief but memorable conversation.”

“Yeah…” Sara took a beat to gather her courage again. “Do you want to have coffee with me?”

“Oh!” Ava exclaimed before a huge smile took over her face. “Yes, of course, I would love to have more than a five minutes conversation with you.”

“Really?” Sara said, her own smile plastered on her face. “Wow, okay, cool. That’s great. Okay, then, I’ll see you!”

Sara turned around to walk back to Mark before she smacked her own forehead and quickly turned back around. She dug through her pocket for a notepad and pen, scribbled something on it, ripped it out, and handed it over to Ava. “That’s my number. Bye for real this time,” Sara said as she saluted Ava.

Ava just laughed and tucked the piece of paper into her pocket. “I’ll message you.” Ava turned around, again, to lead her class back to school, waving one last goodbye to Sara.

Sara, grinning as if her life depended on it, slowly walked backward towards Mark.

“You are a disaster. How did I ever let you sleep with me?” Mark said when Sara was next to him.

“Because you’re a hot, horny bastard, and I’m a hot piece of ass who needed to release some steam?”

Mark sighed and shook his head. “I will never understand how this sassy police officer who likes to talk back is the same as the blathering dork that can barely talk to her crush just moments ago.” That earned him a smack on the back of his head.

“Women are just creatures you will never understand, Perez,” Sara said as she continued walking her usual route for the last time, thinking of her future date with Miss Ava Sharpe.


End file.
